Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board that has a conductor circuit for fingerprint authentication.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-56204 describes a capacitance type fingerprint sensor. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-56204, the capacitance type fingerprint sensor includes a semiconductor chip, a die pad, a package member, a wire, and a ground electrode. The semiconductor chip of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-56204 has a cell for detecting a capacitance. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-56204, the cell has an electrode on an insulating layer, and the electrode is covered by a protective film. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.